


Xadian Nights

by missmallorymarie



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Romance, Light Angst, Living Together, Morning Sex, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Reader Insert, Running Away Together, Secret Relationship, Self Insert, Smut, Tags to be updated along the way, awkward socializing is awkward, hot springs scene, saying your goodbyes, secret romance, the smut chapter is in here now, there's finally smut, waking up together, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmallorymarie/pseuds/missmallorymarie
Summary: Your relationship with Runaan has come to the point where you can no longer stand the sneaking around and the secrecy. Neither of you wants this to be all it is for the rest of your life. After what had started as wistful daydreaming of what your lives might be like under other circumstances, you decide you're going to do it. You are going to flee to Xadia. With Runaan by your side, you venture off on a life-changing journey.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends, and welcome to the story I've been teasing for what feel like forever. I'm sorry it's taken this long but it ended up having more content to it than I thought it would. As such, I've elected to break this up into chapters, something I have not really done before. However, I hope you'll appreciate that that just means you get to enjoy the adventure that much longer! 
> 
> As the bulk of the fic is about what happens in Xadia, this here is the tale of your journey. Please also bear in mind that this is a pre-series work. That's all I'm going to say there. 
> 
> Also, I should mention in advance that there is not smut in this particular chapter, but there will be down the line. I am rating it as explicit in advance. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Big thank you again to my friend Mars for helping me with the beta reading and editing process. I know ya'll are fellow elf-fuckers out there and if you're looking for the best Lotor content out there, head on over to her blog @voltronshorts on Tumblr. 
> 
> Without further ado, welcome to Xadian Nights.

It was hard to believe that the moment was here at last. The moment you and Runaan had only fantasized about until around two moons ago. Of course there had been talk of you two running away together, of what your life might be like if you no longer had to meet in secret. What your life together could be if you left behind all you’d ever known and fled to Xadia with him. Nothing was stopping you, really. You were alone in your work at the palace. You were not particularly close to many of your colleagues, and your family may as well have been dead to you. So you’d made your plans to sneak out of the palace, and steal away into the forests to seek out your future together.

You had packed your things with haste on the eve on which you’d planned to make your escape, around one moon cycle later. Runaan had come to your window fully camouflaged, but as he excitedly took your hands in his and asked if you were ready, you had sworn you could see a twinkle in his eyes. A hopeful glimmer you’d so rarely seen before. It sent your heart soaring, and you nodded and grabbed your bag. You cast one final glance around the room you’d come to know as your home all these years, silently bidding it farewell and thanking it for all the memories. With that, your lover swept you into his arms, and bounded off to the forest. You thought perhaps he’d been showing off his athleticism and agility just a bit. You wrapped your arms securely around his neck, letting go of your nervousness and placing your full trust in him.

You hadn’t forgotten that feeling ever since. It was that which told you that you were going in the right direction. Not cardinally, no, but with your life. You felt so much more alive than you ever had before. You felt free, like there were big things on the horizon. Like you were becoming the person you were meant to be, the best possible version of yourself. Runaan guided you through the land, thoroughly scouted it all in the past. One of the perks of being with an assassin of the highest caliber, you supposed, was that he was a master of speed and stealth. He somehow managed to do so whilst being mindful of your own physical capabilities. More than once did he offer to carry you, an offer which you soon learned to accept rather than let your pride keep you on your feet and trekking at a slow pace.

The journey was still a long one, but it would have taken much longer if you hadn’t had him as your guide. And now here you stood awestruck at the base of the mountain ridge that divided the land, keeping the world of the elves and dragons separated from the humans. Atop one of the mountains in the distance, you could see the king of the dragons, the one you’d grown up hearing referred to as “Thunder”, who served as the guardian of the border. You gulped, worried that perhaps you’d come all this way for naught, that Thunder would send you away and not allow you passage into Xadia. But it was the only place you and Runaan could be together safely. You couldn’t go back to a life where he did not stand beside you through thick and thin.

You squeezed his hand as you looked into the distance, noticing that Thunder had taken flight in your general direction. His mighty roar boomed in the sky. Runaan could sense your nervousness and squeezed your hand in return.

“Don’t fret, my love. Surely he will see that your heart is as pure and as beautiful as the exterior,” he said with a reassuring smile, raising your hand to his lips. Still, you drew the hood of your cloak, hoping to draw attention away from your ears and lack of horns.

You followed the path, grasping tightly at his hand as though if you let go, he’d be taken from you forever. You continued upwards until you came to a passage. The border into Xadia, without a doubt. Thunder sat perched beside the large stone archway, peering at you intently as if to cast judgement upon you. He did not speak in a way you were used to. It was as though his words, his thoughts resonated in your mind. You sensed no hostility in him, but there was an air of caution.

“Your Majesty,” Runaan greeted him, prostrating himself before Thunder. You followed his lead, getting down on one knee and bowing your head in reverence to the mighty king of the dragons.

_You’ve returned. Welcome home, young one_ , you heard Thunder say to Runaan. _It seems you’ve brought a guest_.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

_You are aware that it is uncommon for a human to seek entrance to Xadia._

Well, the hood was a bust. You drew it back from your head, letting your hair fall as you looked up at Thunder.

“She is more than just any mere human, Your Majesty,” Runaan said, taking your hand in both of his. “My King, we seek entrance not as an elf and a human, but as lovers fleeing persecution, wishing nothing more than to live our lives together where it is safe. Xadia has always been my home, but we wish to make it _our_ home.”

_I see. And what have you to say on this?_ Thunder asked, directing his piercing gaze at you with an intense curiosity.

You shook as you opened your mouth to speak. “H-he speaks the truth, Your Highness. I--” you choked, fighting the emotions that were trying to get the best of you-- “I cannot bear to be apart from him any longer. I know my home is wherever he is.” Your fingers trembled ever so slightly as you spoke, and Runaan gave your hand an affirming squeeze. _Just speak from the heart_ , you told yourself, taking a deep breath and continuing. “I know there is a great deal of tension between humanity and the inhabitants of your land, Your Majesty. But I’ve also heard tales of other humans who have come here, seeking a new life away from that with which they were raised. Please, Your Majesty, see me as I am: merely a woman in love, seeking refuge in your peaceful land. I beg of you, allow us to take residence here.” You were sure that despite your efforts to stay collected, your voice still trembled, only made worse by the tears welling in your eyes and the lump that had formed in your throat.

You could not be certain, but you swore you could feel the King smiling graciously upon you.

_Rise, my children_ , he beckoned you. Runaan stood first, pulling you to your feet and wrapping his arm around you. _What you have said here today is true, and you have proven your intentions._

You let out a shaky breath, clutching at Runaan’s hand that rested on your shoulder. You couldn’t keep the tears from spilling over this time.

Thunder spoke your name, and you looked into his eyes. _My child, this land will be your home from here on, and no harm will come to you. Go, and be together. What you have is a precious thing, as powerful as any magic. Take care of it, tend to it, kindle it, and it will burn brighter than any star_.

“Thank you, My King,” you said, bowing your head to him yet again.

“Yes, thank you,” Runaan said, his posture mimicking your own.

Thunder nodded to you and gestured to the archway. _Go now. Your home awaits you on the other side._

And with that, he took to the sky yet again, returning to his post.

You couldn’t believe it. You and Runaan turned to each other, the same look in each other’s eyes. Every worry and doubt you’d had seemed to lift from your shoulders, and you threw yourself into his arms. You were hysterical with joy, laughing and sobbing and pecking kisses over every inch of Runaan’s face. You only stopped when he caught you in a long, passionate kiss, holding you there as you communicated with your lips what you could not through words.

When you parted, you saw that glimmer in his eyes yet again.

“You heard His Majesty. Shall we?” he asked, extending his hand to you, beaming with excitement.

You intertwined your fingers and grinned.

“Let’s go."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After crossing the border, you and Runaan carry on your way into the land, bound for the territory of the Moonshadow elves. Finally you arrive. Who will you meet? What will you see? Is Xadia everything you thought it might be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll liked that prologue. I know it was short, but look! Here's more! I didn't know if I'd have the bit edited and ready to post so soon, but here it is. Hope ya'll enjoy.
> 
> Again, biggest of thanks to Mars (Tumblr user @voltronshort, go show her lots of love. She deserves all of it.) for all she's done with suggestions and helping me edit. And for just letting me bounce ideas off of her in general and keeping me going. 100/10, best beta reader.
> 
> Now, on with the content! Things just might get...steamy.

On your descent down the mountain, you were bombarded by scenery, the likes of which you’d never experienced before. Xadia was far more beautiful than you’d been led to believe. Growing up, humans would talk of Xadia as if it were a vile land where the bloodthirsty monsters dwelt. But this? This put all those horror stories to shame. The plant life was first to catch your eye. A myriad of flowers whose existence you never could have fathomed were newly in bloom, their wild colors contrasting the calm and clear blue of the skyline. You turned your head this way and that, trying to take in as much as you could. Runaan watched you, amused at your curious, wandering eyes. You nearly stumbled when he put an arm out in front of you and stopped to pluck a strange fruit from one of the trees along the pathway.

He told you its name, and chuckled when you tried to repeat it back and failed. “Some have also called it ‘the fruit of the angels’,” he said, peeling it for you. “It’s safe to eat like this, I promise.”

You took the fruit, its juices dripping down your chin as soon as you sank your teeth into it. The meat of it was soft and flavorful, literally bursting with a saccharinity that outmatched the likes of any fruit from Katolis. Even the finest desserts prepared by the royal chef in King Harrow’s palace paled in comparison to the sweet, almost tangy nectar. It was exciting, but soothing, inviting you to devour it whole. The sound you made in response as you wolfishly devoured it provoked quite the smile from Runaan.

“That is the best thing I’ve tasted in my entire life,” you raved.

“I’m glad you like it, dear. There are more where that came from,” he said, plucking a pair of the fruits from the tree. He kept one to himself, and handed the other to you. “One for the road?”

You tucked the fruit away into your bag, looking forward to enjoying it later. Runaan peeled his and took slow bites, barely making any mess of it at all. You linked your arm with his as you walked along, listening to him go on about all the things in his town that he couldn’t wait for you to experience.

“…Oh, and just wait until you see the celebration of the summer solstice. The music, the dancers, the feasting, the bonfire in the town square. Oh, you’ll have a grand time, I’m sure of it!”

It warmed your heart to see him so full of joy, so full of childlike excitement at every one of the endless possibilities.

As you neared the village, you could hear some commotion from up the road.

“Oh,  _ no _ . They  _ didn’t _ ,” Runaan stopped, jerking you in the process.

You followed his gaze up ahead and noticed what looked like a party in honor of Runaan’s return. There were a handful of individuals with banners waving, and dozens of cheers coming from the small crowd.

He frantically began removing his gloves, handing them to you. “Here, put these on. Quickly, make haste.”

“Runaan, wh-“

“I’m sorry, my sweet. They are an accepting bunch, I assure you, but it may not be wisest to spring this on them just yet. Oh, I wish they hadn’t pulled a stunt like this, I’d so wished to introduce you to them in a more personal setting,” he muttered frantically as he helped you cover yourself with your cloak, and hide your hands in the four-fingered gloves.

“Get ready for the welcome committee. Please, do not let go of me,” he warned, putting on a smile that was clearly meant to greet his brethren.

You hung onto his arm, hiding your face the best that you could as you approached the small group of elves.

“There he is, the right bloke!” one of them said, stepping forward and clapping Runaan forcefully on the shoulder. “Mission go alright? You manage to handle it on your own?” Before Runaan could respond, the other elf had pulled him into a tight squeeze. “Ah, c’mere, you!”

Runaan smiled warmly and genuinely to the other elf, patting him on the back affectionately. 

“Yes, my friend. Everything went exactly according to plan. There is no need to go through all this just to welcome me back, though,” he protested gently as the other elf let go.

“Are you kidding? You deserve it. This lot right here missed you to death! Let us do something for you!”

He took a moment before he registered your presence beside Runaan. “Oh, and hello,” he said with a sing-song tone. “Who have we here?”

“Let her be, she has had quite the journey and-“

“Runaan, would you let her talk for herself? Hello there, lass,” he said, bowing with a flourish as he introduced himself.

Head kept low, you stated your name and said it was a pleasure to make his acquaintance. You almost went for the handshake reflexively, but stopped yourself in the nick of time, making the smooth transition into a friendly wave.

“Aye, you really are a shy one, aren’t ye?” he said teasingly, a playful grin upon his face.

“My apologies. Runaan is right, it has been a long journey and perhaps I’m not at my best right now. Maybe it would be a good idea for us to get going and –“

“Nonsense!” he cried. “Clearly the best way to wind down is to tucker yourself out more first!”

You weren’t sure you wanted to argue logic. You looked up at Runaan, who looked to you apologetically. It seemed as though there would be a party right here and right now, and that you had no choice but to make the most of it.

As it turned out, the elf who had greeted you was the leader of another group of assassins, a childhood friend of Runaan’s. Though he was very outlandish and of a colorful personality in his downtime, he had a reputation as one of the best in the business. A skilled knife-thrower, he was, and he demonstrated this skill by making some poor sap stand with their back to a large tree, arms and legs spread and a fruit you did not recognize sitting atop their head. As he drew his blades, his aura changed into something much more serious and intimidating. Your eyes widened as he flung the knives all at once, each landing within mere millimeters of the target’s flesh, and successfully skewering the fruit. This was clearly not a soul on whose bad side you’d ever want to be. He took a bow as the small crowd faintly applauded him.

For such a small party, this group had really gone all out. There was food and drink and lively conversation. Fortunately, Runaan was trying his hardest to help you keep a low profile for tonight. You were content being an accessory hanging on his arm for the time being. You weren’t in a very social mood at the moment, either, longing to get settled into your new living space, and to curl up in Runaan’s arm and call it a night.

A few members of Runaan’s team were present, and they were introduced to you accordingly. One girl in particular had really struck a chord with you. Rayla, was it? You recalled Runaan telling you about one of his teammates, a girl he’d trained from her youth. He beamed with pride when he spoke of her talent. It was clear that he cared for her. When you finally were able to put a face to the name, she was completely unlike what you’d envisioned. You expected someone a little more hardened, a little less innocent. But from the moment she greeted you with the same awkward wave you’d demonstrated earlier, you knew that deep down, she still had some of her youthful naivety about her. You found something about her to be quite endearing, and looked forward to meeting her properly.

Things finally started to wind down enough that you were able to bid the others adieu, and finally resume your route home. The knife-thrower protested at first, but eventually let you carry on. It was twilight before you two were able to break away and get to Runaan’s dwelling place. You were tired from your travels, and you were eager to get settled in. As you walked, you kept your arm linked with his, leaning into him as he guided you along.

“I must apologize for all that excitement. Truthfully, I had not anticipated that they would go to such lengths for something as trifle as my return from a ‘solo mission’.” Runaan took a deep breath and cast a glance down in your direction. “I trust you are alright, though? You feel comfortable being here?” he asked, gesturing broadly at the land around you.

Xadia was even more spectacular as the sunlight was disappearing than it was earlier in the day when first you beheld it. It was difficult to put into words, the way the magic danced all around, in and through the very essence of each living thing. You couldn’t see it, no, but you felt it surging around you. The plants, the animals, even the elves all seemed connected through this thread of magic that was entirely foreign to you. Growing up in Katolis, you hadn’t been exposed to much magic, and when you had been, it was nothing like this. Everything here felt so vibrant and alive.

You smiled and nodded softly, looking into his concerned eyes. “You’re sweet to worry about me,” you said, letting your fingers trace along his forearm. “I’m perfectly fine. Everything here…it’s breathtaking.” You held his gaze as you spoke, and perhaps he caught on that you were referring to more than just the land around you. A soft pink blush kissed his cheeks.

“I’m…glad to hear it. Oh, there are so many things I’ve been aching to show you. The gardens, the hot springs…,” he trailed off, stopping just around meters away from the entrance to what you presumed to be his home. “But first, perhaps you’d like to settle in?”

You nodded, following him up path to the front door. It was a modest abode, nothing large or fancy. It seemed like it was just enough to live comfortably. Runaan held the door for you as you entered. The first thing you noticed was the soft scent of sandalwood that filled the space; he must have had incense burning before coming to retrieve you. You peered around, noticing the fine details of Runaan’s home: a kettle that sat on the unlit stove, the scrolls on the table, a quiver full of arrows in the corner. The whole of the house consisted of little more than the front room and what you supposed could be called a kitchen, and the washroom and bedroom in the back. Suffice it to say, Runaan’s grand house tour did not take much time at all.

It was with great pride that he ushered you into his room, and, now your room as well. “Now, I know it is quite a step down from your previous residence, but…it’s ours.” Without missing a beat, you flopped down face first, tossing your bundle of belongings to the side of the bed. You groaned, your aching muscles ever grateful for the rest at last. His scent was well worn into the sheets. You bunched up what was near your face, taking a deep whiff. Ah, yes. You could definitely get used to this every day.

The bed creaked slightly as Runaan sat beside you, gingerly massaging at your back. “No complaints then, I’m guessing?” he chuckled.

You shook your head, scooting yourself closer to him. “It’s perfect,” you said, your voice muffled.

“Pardon?”

You rolled over, laying your head atop his thigh. “ _ I said _ , it’s perfect.”

He smiled sweetly, brushing loose strands of hair from your face. “Mm, splendid.” He drew two fingers to his lips, planted a kiss to them, pressed them to your forehead, and continued to comb his fingers through your locks. “I’m sure it will take more than a little adjustment to life here, but I will do absolutely anything in my power to make it go more smoothly for you. Please, do not hesitate to ask if there is anything your heart desires, my dearest.”

You nodded, and catching him by the wrist, you kissed at his palm.

“Precious,” he cooed.

However long you stayed there was some something you could not say for certain, but by the time you’d looked to the window, it had already grown quite dark out. Runaan followed your gaze, musing aloud, “It certainly got dark quickly.”

You sat up, making some soft noise of agreement, stretching your arms above your head and rolling your shoulders with a satisfying  _ pop _ .

“If you need to sleep, then don’t stay awake on my account,” he said, reaching to tuck a lock of your disheveled hair behind your ear, and leaning down to peck your cheek.

“I think I’m alright for now, actually.” Oddly enough, you weren’t particularly sleepy. Relaxing with him for a little bit had been refreshing.

You could read the look in his eyes, and the curve of his lips only confirmed what you suspected: he had an idea.

“Well then, if you are not tired just yet, how about something a little more relaxing?”

You raised a curious brow at him.

“There is a hot spring just out back. Care to take a dip, my love? Soothe some of that tension you’ve been carrying?” He trailed his fingers don your back, a motion to which your body responded reflexively  and leaned into. It did sound quite appealing, the thought of sinking into the steaming hot water and letting it melt all your aches and pains of your long journey away.

You pretended to be mulling it over, tapping a finger to your chin. “Hm, I suppose I can’t argue with that reasoning.”

Runaan chuckled and pecked your cheek once again before rising to his feet. “Very well, then.” He unfastened his belt and cast his outer tunic to the side, and it wasn’t until he got down to his underclothes that you realized he intended to strip fully before heading out back. You tried to follow suit, fiddling with your buttons, but kept getting distracted by the way the night light shone into the room and illuminated his bare torso. Every time he removed something else, you found yourself entranced by the smooth lines of his body, the way his muscles moved under his skin with each motion. It was enough to cause your thoughts to wander, and you swallowed hard upon catching a glimpse of his bare backside. He opened the door to a small wardrobe and pulled out a light robe that he slipped over his shoulders and tied at the waist.

He turned to face you, a knowing grin tugging at the corners of his mouth as he caught you ogling. “Do you like what you see, lassie?” Your face was surely as red as a fierce red moon  as you sat there stammering. He chuckled and sauntered to the doorframe, leaning against it as he cast a glance back. “I won’t look, if that makes it easier.”

You hurriedly slipped yourself out of your soiled  clothing, but let your eyes linger on him as he undid his braid and raked his fingers through his snowy locks, now hanging free. You envied him his hair, which hung  just below his the curve of his ass when was tied back. But cascading freely down his back, it stopped at the middle of his thighs. It was utterly unfair!

You rummaged through your belongings, searching for the robe from the palace that you swore you’d packed. But alas, you did not. You made do with a loosely-fitted shirt you plucked from the wardrobe, sure that it wouldn’t matter as neither of you would be clothed for very long anyway. You attempted to fluff your hair in an effort to make it look half as glorious as his. You supposed it was alright.

You came up beside him and laced your fingers with his, prompting a smile and a squeeze of the hand from him. “A wonderful choice of attire. You look ravishing,” he remarked as he led you out and around the back of the house.

“I must have forgotten my robe back in the haste of packing. I trust you don’t mind that I improvised?”

“Not in the slightest. It looks much better on you then it ever did on me.” He stopped as you neared your destination. In a swift motion, he slid the robe off his shoulders and elegantly strode to the water’s edge. He dipped his toe in to test its temperature before deeming it acceptable and climbing in. He ran both hands through his hair, shaking it loose before calling behind to you, 

“Come along, dear. The water won’t bite.”

“But you might.” You dropped the stolen shirt beside his robe, the cool night air nipping at your body as you followed after him.

He himself was already seated as you stepped in, extending a hand to you as support. You accepted, letting him lead you into the water, situating yourself beside him. A wave of relaxation flooded your senses, unlike any sense of peace you’d ever known before. You groaned and rested  your head on Runaan’s shoulder. Your shoulders relaxed , all the tightness in your lower back released, and your aching feet throbbed as their burdens were relieved. Aches you hadn’t known were burdening you all subsided in an instant. You breathed the steam deeply into your lungs, letting the spring soothe and detoxify you from the inside out.

Runaan snaked his arm around your back, letting you relax into him. You brought your hand to his chest, feeling the way he breathed deeply and steadily. You felt content then and there, as though not only had your stresses and cares melted away, but that the rest of the world had gone with them. The two of you sat there in silence, the only sounds a symphony of the combination of your breathing and thrumming heartbeats.

“…we can spend every night together like this now,” he said, his voice almost a reverent whisper, his fingers gracefully and delicately tracing patterns along your skin. “Nothing to hide, nothing to hide from. Not anymore.”

Your heart skipped a beat at his sentiment. You didn’t know why such romantic expressions of his always managed to bring a flush to your cheeks, and you silently cursed whatever deity had it out for you that they would create you to be such an easily-flustered individual. Runaan was right, though. A human such as yourself was far more likely to be able to live freely in Xadia than he, an elf, would be able to do in any of the human kingdoms. You could stroll to the marketplace, in broad daylight, hand in hand, and no one would bat an eye. Well, you might catch a couple glances here and there, but you would not be shunned or lynched for your mere presence. And as soon as Runaan introduced you to the rest of the town, they would understand the nature of your being there. You recalled past conversations with Runaan of acceptance here, how often one would see half-elven children playing in the streets among others of fully elf lineage without exclusion or discrimination. Your thoughts turned toward the future that you and Runaan might share. What a wonderful father he would make. What your own children would look like. What it would be like to grow old together, spending every night together in each other’s arms.

Swept up in the moment, you reached to cup his jaw, pulling his lips to meet yours in a tender kiss. His face flushed when you pulled apart, whether from the heat of the moment having gotten to him or from the steam, or some combination thereof. He scooped you into a princess hold, bringing your legs across his lap and pulling you closer as he returned your kiss. When finally the contact broke, he held you there and pressed his forehead against yours. In his eyes, you saw the reflection of every hope and dream that you yourself could feel when you looked deep in your heart. Your hand wandered, gently raking through his hair and coming to rest behind his neck.

“I love you, Runaan,” you murmured.

He seemed to start ever so slightly each time you said it. But you could feel the smile forming on his lips as he said, “I know. Oh, believe me, my dear, I know.” He nuzzled his nose against yours. “I know it in every kiss, in every touch. Every tender moment we share. I can feel your love in it all. I can only hope that my love for you is equally evident,” he professed, pecking once more at your lips.

Words ceased as body language began to take their place as primary communication. Your lips were having a conversation of their own, a steady back and forth exchange. Runaan cradled you flush to his chest, grasping you needily as though you’d disappear if he let go, but so gently, as if you would shatter if he wasn’t careful. Your kissing quickly became heated, but slowed just as quickly as it had sped up, one minute as though he sought to devour you whole, the next as though he wished to savor you like a fine delicacy.

You felt his cock hardening against the side of your thigh, and without a second thought, you reached under the water to begin stroking him. He gasped at your deliberate touches, but reached for your wrist and said, “That’s really not necessary right now, dear.”

“But – “

He planted a chaste kiss to your forehead. “You sweet thing, you take such good care of me. But if we stay out here much longer, we’ll turn into prunes.” You got off his lap and he rose to his feet, climbing out and then sweeping you back into his arms. “Beside that, though, you always spoil me. I want to be the one spoiling you next time, my sweet,” he purred into your ear as he carried you back into the house. “Is that alright with you?”

You nodded, feeling your cheeks grow warm yet again.

“Mm, wonderful.”

Once you returned inside, he fetched a fresh towel and dried you and himself off. With the softest blanket he could find, he swaddled you and helped you get cozy in the bed.  _ Your _ bed, together. He extinguished the oil lamp and climbed in beside you, pulling the covers over the two of you, and gathering  you into his arms. There was something incredibly intimate to be laying together in such a state without it being inherently sexual. You let him rock you ever so delicately as he softly sang to you what you could only imagine to be a Xadian lullaby. Your eyelids grew heavy as you let yourself be entranced by his voice, and soon you were just a few blinks away from being out for the night.

The last thing you remembered was a gentle peck to your browbone, and  a soft whisper of, “ – no idea how much you mean to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by. There will be more soon! Just a refresher for the next chapter, I recommend you go to the Bad Dragon site and check out Kona. Just for...reference. If you are familiar with any of my other Runaan works, you will know its importance. 
> 
> As always, please feel free to drop some comments down below, or come visit me @nebulous-library on Tumblr. Catch ya'll on the next one.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in the span of your relationship, you finally get to experience what it's like to wake up beside Runaan. Though you have a full day ahead of you, one of meeting new people and experiencing new things, there's no reason to rush getting out of bed just yet. 
> 
> Yes, this one has smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CHAPTER WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR: THE PORN.  
> Thank you again, all who've been reading this over the weekend. I hope my hint at the end of the last chapter was straightforward enough.  
> Another thanks to my dear friend and beta reader Mars (@voltronshorts on Tumblr. Again, I cannot emphasize enough how phenomenal her writing is. If you're into the pointy eared baes, check out her stunning Lotor content.). None of this would be possible without her help.  
> I won't keep you all from the smut now, so here you go.

You stirred at the sound of the morning larks just outside. Half-conscious, you groaned, mentally cursing whatever it was that disrupted your peaceful slumber. You could tell that the sunlight was already creeping in your window, and as your lids fluttered open, you were met by Runaan’s gaze of sparkling turquoise and a tender smile. You got the feeling he’d been awake for at least some time before you, undoubtedly looking upon you with the same adoration he wore on his face presently.

“Rest well, my love?” he  asked, trailing his fingers along your exposed sides.

You could do little more than make a positive-sounding grunt in response. You made the attempt at scooting yourself closer against him, but found your legs tangled by the blanket you had fallen asleep in. He chuckled at your floundering and closed the space between your chests himself. He pecked gently at your lips, a soft morning greeting to bring you out of your groggy state.

You managed to kick your legs free of their confines, hooking one over his as your kisses began to linger more and more. Your lips’ movement was anything but refined in your sleepy haze, not that he seemed to mind. His ran along your sides, up your ribs and back to your shoulders, then down where they came to rest at your hips, deft fingers tracing intricate patterns there.  You rolled your body against his touch, welcoming more, a request to which he was more than happy to oblige.

His gentle touches became insistent, and his lips began working against yours hungrily. As he gripped firmly at your ass, you let out a moan into his mouth. His thigh situated just right between your thighs, you instinctively ground yourself against him, an action that elicited a gasp. You came to notice his hardening length pressing into you, and continued your movements until he broke apart from your lips.

“…Now?” he asked, his fingers dangerously high up your thigh, awaiting your permission that they may continue on their path.

“If you’re ready, I am,” you assured him. “Besides, don’t you have a promise of spoiling to make good on?” you teased, raking your fingers slowly down his abdomen.

It was as though within those words, you had unleashed the beast. Something flashed in his eyes that seemed to indicate that you didn’t know the half of what he was going to do, the ways he was going to ravish you. The flame ignited, he crashed his lips against yours, ravenous as a wolf. In one swift motion, he’d flipped you onto your back, that he leaned above you, his hair falling to the side like a curtain, a veil blocking out anything of the outside world. It was only you and him.

His hands snuck their way up your body as he nibbled at your earlobe. You squirmed at the ticklish sensation, only spurring him on. He took his sweet time marking you, sucking and biting as he worked his way down your neck, to your jawline, to your throat, to your collarbone. He was like a fine artist, and your skin was his canvas. Your hand rested at the back of his neck, tugging at his roots, at which he growled against your skin.

He began to massage at your breasts, and you whimpered as he rolled his thumbs over your nipples, whimpers becoming whines when he plucked at them. Continuing down with his trail of kisses, he stopped briefly to nuzzle into your bosom, reveling in their inviting softness and breathing in your natural fragrance before kissing lower and lower still. You felt a heat in your belly, an excitement pooling as his fingers inched nearer where you craved his touch the most.

Your head rolled back when finally he must have heard your silent prayers and ran his digits along your slit, teasingly dipping one between your folds. All too soon, they passed over their target, and he began to position himself, ready to spread you like a feast and dig in.

With pleading eyes, he looked up at you, where you had taken to hiding your face behind your arm, only peeking to watch him. “May I?” he asked.

Biting your lip, you nodded, and he did not waste a second before he spread your thighs, kissing slowly toward your core. The closer he got, the harder he bit into your supple flesh. You sighed as he began to rub at your clit with his thumb, barely applying pressure but giving you just enough to make you crave more. With a buck of your hips, you attempted to chase down that pressure, but he braced his hand against you, keeping you in place.

“Patience, my darling. I’ll get there in a moment,” he purred. Perhaps it was because of your over-eagerness that he seemed to take longer to get where you wanted him, but after what seemed like an eternity of such torturous teasing, once he finally began to take those first couple laps at your pussy, you let out a moan so loud that it was as though it had been sitting there, brewing. Your other hand shot toward him, taking hold of one of his horns as he worked at your with his tongue. You always suspected there was something about this that got him going, but you’d never really tested the theory. _What better time than the present?_ you figured. You stroked at the horn slowly, squeezing tightly as you reached the base. Your theory was only confirmed by the growl that came rumbling from his throat. He responded by sucking at your clit, giving it a gentle tug that made you writhe under him, using your hold on him to draw him in closer. Your grip only encouraged him to continue his meal, proceeding as though you were the only cure for his starvation. Not only did he crave your sweet taste, he _needed_ it, and desperately. He alternated back and forth between stimulating you with his mouth and hands, and found that the combination of his fingers curling inside you coupled with his suction on your clit caused you to moan out his name over and over again, begging him not to stop. It was a state he adored seeing you in, to say the least.

The tightness in your lower abdomen signaled to you that you were almost over the edge. You thought to say something, to beg him to take you there, but coherency of speech was not an option for you right then and there. “Runaan, _please_ ,” was the best you could manage, and fortunately he took the hint, working his fingers faster and harder. What took you there was when he let his teeth graze you oh, so slightly. You convulsed, struggling to keep your thighs from smothering him as you rode out your orgasm on his face. He tasted you greedily, savoring each drop as though you yourself were the Holy Grail, bestowing upon him your eternal life-giving nectar.

You peered down at him breathlessly as the waves of pleasure subsided, blushing to find him licking his fingers clean. Noticing your eyes on him, he made a show of it, exaggerating a moan as he dragged his two fingers along his tongue, peering at you through half-lidded eyes. His laugh was low in his register when you averted your eyes from his shameless display, the color of your face resembling that of a tomato.

“Do you want a taste, my dear?” he asked, crawling over you, his face inches from yours. You could smell the scent of your own musk on him, but it didn’t put you off from pressing your lips to his. Quite the opposite, really. You adored the flavor of yourself on his lips.

As you kissed him, your attention was drawn downward yet again, his painfully hard cock seeming in dire need of some attention. You reached down, giving him smooth, fluid strokes from base to finely tapered tip. His hips jerked toward you at the contact, his breath shaky as he asked, “What do you propose – we do about that?”

“I want it,” you said, not missing a beat. His eyes widened at your boldness.

“You – you’re sure?” he asked, still bucking into your hand around him

“Absolutely sure. Runaan, I need your cock inside me,” you declared, meeting his gaze dead on.

He swallowed hard, nodding as he positioned himself before you, spitting into his palm and stroking along his length. You watched as he rubbed himself for you, looking back at you with that same smoldering half-lidded gaze as had you been greeted with between your thighs. You spread your legs for him yet again, and he aligned the fine point of his dick with your entrance, exchanging reassuring nods with you before he pushed into you.

Your body was quick to adjust to him, as per usual, and with the assistance of your already being soaked and stretched out for him. He groaned at the sensation of you enveloping him. “You take me so well,” he breathed, sinking the last few centimeters into your aching cunt. Adjusting to the girth of his base, you gave him a nod, and he began thrusting into you. His movements were shallow at first, building up to a slower, deeper pace. He grabbed you by your ankles, resting them against his shoulders as he drove himself into you.

You mewled and whined under him, enjoying feeling full of him again for the first time in what felt like ages. Just when you felt like he couldn’t be any deeper inside you, he leaned in to kiss you, the angle forcing him in even further. You let out a moan into his mouth as he kissed you sloppily, and began to reach down to rub at your clit again. Runaan swatted your hand away.

“Let me.”

And so you did, and he worked as he plowed into you, alternating between fast and slow, circles and back and forth motions, light and heavy pressure. He most definitely felt it when you clenched around him as you got caught up in the flurry of his attention. Your vision was practically blurred already.

But you felt the conviction that you couldn’t let him be the only one putting out. You told him to wait, and he stopped instantly, worried that perhaps he’d hurt you. He pulled back, curious and concerned.

You pushed back on him, motioning for him to sit back and let you take the reins from here. He protested slightly, probably worried he wouldn’t be making good on his promise to ravish you. When he asked if you were sure about this, you said yes, and knocked him from leaning on his elbows that he could side back, relax, and enjoy the ride. You place your hands against the wall on either side of his head, straddling and lowering yourself back onto his cock. He let out a shaky breath as you rolled your hips slowly whilst staring him down. As you continued, his hands found their way to rest at your waist, guiding you as you gyrated. He began to thrust up into you as well, mesmerized by your body on top of his. His fingers delicately came trailing down your collarbone and chest, admiring the bruises already forming where he’d intended them to.

“Beautiful. You look positively _radiant_ ,” he said, struggling to get the words out. You could tell he was close, and the sensation from earlier returned to you as your need for release built up pressure within you yet again. Runaan sat up straighter, allowing him to hold you closer as he began furiously rubbing your clit, hellbent on finishing with you. Your head was reeling and your vision patchy as he drew another orgasm out of you. You grabbed him, leaning your forehead against his shoulder as you shuddered, clamping down on him just so, sending him over that edge as well, spilling rope after rope into you.

You collapsed against him, exhausted already coming over you. Your chests heaved together as you tried to steady your breath. Both of you still trembling, coming off your highs, Runaan clutched you to him and you rested your head against his chest. Your fingers traced idly along his markings as you lay there, basking in the afterglow. Your breathing steadied, nearly in perfect synchronicity with one another.

“Well, that’s one way to say good morning,” you said, peering up at him.

He chuckled, gently brushing the stray hair from your eyes. “The best way,” he added. His hand came to rest at the small of your back as he shifted, rolling you onto your side. “It makes me wish we could stay in bed like this all day. But alas,” he said, kissing your forehead. “There are things to do, and people to see. And…messes to clean up.”

You nodded, knowing full well just how unpresentable you both looked. While you loved the musky aroma and tousled hair that broadcast to any onlooker that you’d been thoroughly made love to, it wasn’t exactly a look to be worn out in public. You started to untangle yourself from the sheets when he stopped you.

“Ah, ah. As much as I’d love to bathe with you, I have something else planned. Something to prepare that it might be ready when you’re finished,” he said as he guided you back down and tucked you in. “Rest a little longer, love. I’ll be quick, though. You have my word.” He looked fondly at you, stroking your cheek once more before leaving. You smiled to yourself as you watched him exit, admiring the planes of muscle along his back, the shape of his rear, and the definition of his leg muscles, each as they peeked out from behind his hair that swayed with each slow step he took. You hated it when he left but, goodness, did you love watching him go.

It felt surreal to be there, now that you were alone and taking it all in. Just a mere month ago, you were leaving the only place and way of life you’d ever known. You didn’t know what you were expecting when you left it all behind, and now that you were here, you were scared that you’d wake up and find that it had all been a dream. That you’d blink and you’d be back at the palace. But such nervousness subsided as you lay there, accepting that this was your reality. That in the room down the hall, the love of your life was preparing for the first day of the rest of your lives.

Runaan returned fully dressed and looking very much prepared to face  the day. He tied off the braid he was plaiting , and reached for the beads on the bedside table. “Rise and shine, dear. I’ll be in the kitchen when you’ve finished washing,” he said, urging you out of bed. With a peck on the cheek and a gentle smile, he was off again. You stretched and swung your legs over the edge, piecing together an outfit to change into. As you walked through the halls, you could hear him chopping away at something in the kitchen and a sizzling on the stovetop. You shut the washroom door behind you, preventing the dish’s savory aroma from reaching your nose so you could make no guess as to what he could possibly have been making.

In the washroom was a basin of fresh water Runaan had drawn for you, with an array of fragrant soaps and hair tonics and oils for you to select from. One of the soaps vaguely reminded you of your favorite lavender from back in Katolis, but with a little bit of a spice to it. You worked it up to a lather, washing away the aftermath of your little morning adventure. You mused at the myriad of haircare items, not at all surprised that he had such an extensive collection on hand. Whatever had been in the bottle you selected, it left your tresses feeling softer and healthier. Perhaps it was infused with some sort of magic, you joked to yourself. As much as you’d have liked to savor the moment a little more, there was something delicious waiting for you... and the food, too. You dried and clothed yourself, leaving your damp hair hanging freely to air dry, and made your way to the front of the house.

On the table were plates of slices of strange fruits and what looked to be a mixture of sautéed vegetables. Runaan stood pouring juice into a pair of glasses when he noticed you. “Ah, right on time! Please, have a seat.” He pulled out your chair, and pulled his right beside you as you sat down. “Now, you recall the angel fruit you tried on our way in, yes? I tried to pick an assortment with similar flavors. Open up,” he said, picking up one of the slices for you. You obeyed, and bite after bite you let him feed you. Each one had a different and explosive flavor. Your favorite was the one that had a similar taste to that of a strawberry, but the texture of a mango when you bit into it. He might have fed you your entire meal if you hadn’t stopped him, assuring him that you could take it from here. Though he held off, he kept sneaking glances at your reactions as you ate, as if making sure everything was to your satisfaction. A plain dish it was, but scrumptious nonetheless. The combination of Xadian spices added to the exotic flavor of the cooked vegetables, giving it just the right kick to start off the day. Every breakfast the kitchen staff at the palace had ever prepared fell flat by comparison. You dabbed  a napkin to the corners of your mouth.

“Well? Was it alright? Do you need more?” Runaan asked, ready to spoon what was left on his plate onto yours.

You held up your hand in protest. “No, no. I’ve had enough. Thank you, dear, it was truly scrumptious. I had no idea that you could cook, though. Full of surprises, aren’t you?”

“I’d hardly call any of this true cooking, but I’m glad you enjoyed it. I’ll prepare something more elaborate for dinner, if you’d like to see a better demonstration of what I can prepare,” he smiled, clearing your dishes from the table. You took a swig of the juice, recognizing the familiar taste of the angel fruit with a smile.

Once things were all cleaned up, Runaan helped tie your hair up in an elaborate bun, and you went on your way out into town. Before leaving the gathering yesterday, he’d arranged to meet up with the rest of his team just outside the town square. Taking your hand in his, he paraded you proudly through the marketplace. All around you were the faces of happy children scampering about, dogs out on walks with their owners, and the hustle and bustle of the vendors’ stalls.

Runaan pulled you aside to one vendor who seemed to specialize in handmade beaded jewelry. His eye seemed to have been caught by one particular pendant. He turned it over in his hand, watching the way it caught the light.

“It complements your eyes,” he said as he held it by its chain, as if picturing it resting against your collarbone. You didn’t know what to say. It was a beautiful piece, and though you felt as though he had done enough for you already, you knew that there would be nothing that could stop him from making a purchase.

He made the transaction, handing the vendor a few silver coins. You could feel the vendor’s eyes on you as Runaan fastened the clasp around your neck. You didn’t detect any malicious intent from their stare, but you were aware of just what a curious sight you must be to them. They handed you a mirror, and holding it out in front of you, you marveled at the little extra something it added to your outfit.

“Thank you, it’s lovely,” you said as you slipped your fingers betwixt Runaan’s.

He gave your hand a squeeze and said, “It would have been criminal to pass it up. It suits you far too well.”

You continue on your stroll, carrying casual conversation as you went. Being out freely in public like this was something out of a dream, something that never could have been possible for you two in Katolis. You liked seeing Runaan in this light. It was a good look on him. When you reached the center of town, you noticed the ornate fountain, the way the crystal-clear waters flowed. The way the sunlight glistened in its ripples reminded you of the sparkle in Runaan’s eyes. You could feel just how thrilled he was to have you here with him, but through that you could still sense his worry that you would feel uncomfortable or out of place here. You peered up at him, and sensing your eyes on him, he returned your look. He gave your hand a squeeze.

You took a right turn and went out into the forestry, where you came to a clearing. You recognized the five who were waiting there. Some sat meditating while a pair of the others had their blades drawn, sparring with each other. You were impressed by the young girl’s movements, and upon closer inspection you realized this was that Rayla girl you’d met the night prior. A bit of pride swelled in your heart in seeing Runaan’s own pupil holding her own so well against an opponent who outmatched her not only in size, but also in years of experience. The match came to a halt as they noticed you and Runaan approaching. The group came together, warily eyeing you.

“Runaan, what is this –“

“Friends, I believe you’ve already had the pleasure of making the acquaintance of my beloved,” he said, placing his palm against your back and gently nudging you forward. “I must confess something to you all, I’m afraid. Many a ‘mission’ I’ve ventured on alone has been an excuse, of sorts. A cover-up to steal away and visit her in one of the human castles.”

There was an eerie hush that fell over the group, a certain uneasiness among them.

“I am deeply apologetic for hiding the truth from you. Despite the nature of our relationship at the start, it evolved into something neither of us expected.”

Your face grew warm as he shared your story with them, and as he told them the details of how he had slowly but surely begun falling in love with you and had grown unable to stay apart from you, your heart was overwhelmed by the raw sentiment he laid bare before them.

“…I brought her here where not only would she be safe, but where we could be together without fear, without having to hide the bond we share. I can only hope that you, my closest and dearest ones, can forgive me for having kept this from you, and that you will welcome her into our family.”

You knew he had a way with words, but you hadn’t known until now just what a powerful speaker he was. You could see the mixture of emotions in the eyes of the other elves; the hurt and betrayal they felt quickly dissipating, being replaced with forgiveness, and acceptance. It was evident that they held a great deal of admiration and respect for Runaan as their leader. The raised their fists to their chests, saluting not only him, but also you. You turned to Runaan, who looked at you reassuringly. One by one, they each relaxed, gentle smiles replacing their serious expressions.

The first to greet you welcomed you with a bone-crushingly tight hug, and you coughed slightly upon being released. The next was a considerably gentler, and the two following simply opted for handshakes. Rayla was the last to approach you, her demeanor similar to that of last night. She pushed back a strand of hair, taking care to keep her gaze from locking with yours directly as she spoke.

“I, um, I don’t know much about humans,” she began. “But I trust Runaan’s judgement. And I’m glad he’s found someone like you to be with him. He’s basically raised me since I was just a wee thing, so I deeply want to see him happy.” She actually looked at you after having managed to get that much out. “You’re, uh, part of the family now.” She smiled awkwardly, and knowing she would be too timid to initiate the hug, you told yourself _to hell with it_ , and wrapped your arms around her shoulders. You were a little shocked that she reciprocated the gesture, but it put you at ease when she did.

Runaan looked as though his heart were going to burst, his expression that of a proud father introducing his child to her new step-mother. You ran your fingers through the ends of her short hair.

“Thank you, Rayla. That means the world to hear from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADAAAAA
> 
> One more installment to go. I hope you're ready for the conclusion. 
> 
> As always, feel free to come discuss in the comments, or come scream with me @nebulous-library on Tumblr. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has gone well for you thus far into your life in Xadia. You adjusted and made your place in the village in no time. Runaan would come and go as duty called him, but you never feared before this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome again, friends, to the final installment of Xadian Nights. I hope you've enjoyed the journey! I may take a break from pumping out these fics for a while, but rest assured I do still have an idea or two up my sleeve. This work has been a little more of a passion project than the others that were just oneshots. It's something I had rattling around in my mind and then the words just wouldn't stop coming. And lo and behold, here we are several thousand words longer than I ever expected this work to be. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and giving feedback. It means a lot to hear from ya'll. And of course, one more thank you to my beautiful and talented beta-reader Mars (Tumblr user @voltronshorts, go get her). None of this would be as phenomenal as it's turned out without you.

In the months following, you found your rhythm. The people around the area came to know you by name, and you no longer felt you had to be glued to Runaan’s side whenever you left the house. That wasn’t to say that you two weren’t practically inseparable anyway. He liked to keep you close, and you liked to be close to him. You cherished the little intimacies you were able to share with him that just hadn’t been possible when you had been living apart from each other.

You made fast friends with the others on his team, something that truly seemed to please him. Not only did they genuinely seem to like you, you quite liked them as well. Rayla reminded you of what your sister had been like before you’d grown apart. But that didn’t seem to be the case with Rayla. She always bore the brightest grin when you would sit on the sidelines of her training battles against Runaan and that you would cheer her on and take playful jabs at his form. They’d even brought you in during a few training sessions, partially out of Runaan’s concern for you taking care of yourself when he would be gone on missions. He knew you could hold your own, true, but a little personal combat training could never hurt. He beamed with pride every time you performed a step he’d taught you. The first time you’d managed to genuinely pin him down, you could tell he had gotten far more excited by it than he maybe should have. You never let him live it down.

As the seasons  changed, and the leaves blushed then fell from their branches like rain, you found he liked to keep you seated in his lap most of the time, not because he himself needed the extra warmth, but because he didn’t want you to be cold. You quickly learned that his love language was in doing things for you. If he had to be away during the day, he would wake up early and leave you something fresh to eat and a sweet handwritten note to go with it. It was as though he made it part of his life’s mission to see to it that you would want for nothing. And never once did the love fade from the look in his eyes when he looked at you. Each morning you woke together, he was gazing at you the same way as he had that first time he’d actually been able to be with you through an entire night.

Things were going wonderfully, and you felt like you were exactly where you belonged.

That was, at least, until the humans struck. It seemed to have come from out of nowhere, and it all happened so fast that your memories blurred together of that night. The forces of the East had come and slain the king of the dragons, a blow most devastating to the whole of Xadia. The humans’ attack was sudden and unprovoked, when they struck the very heart of the nation. Fire had spread in the territories nearest the border, yours included. The flames had not decimated your village, and for that you thanked the stars, but the thick smoke was far-reaching, and filled  your lungs like black tar. You coughed violently, expelling the fumes from your body, all the while Runaan had been cradling you, rocking you gently as you trembled but ready to whisk you away to someplace safer had he needed to. You could clearly recall that moment, seeing it time and time again in your mind’s eye; the way your gripped tightly at Runaan’s shirt, burying your face into his chest, shutting your eyes and thinking _make it stop, make it stop_ , as though you could will the disaster away. When you’d dared glance up, you could see the mixed emotions in Runaan’s face. You had never seen horror like you did in that moment, cast to the world through his glassy marble eyes. . His face was contorted with anguish, like he could hear the cries of each soldier, feeling the life force drain from flora and fauna alike. Mixed with the hurt, you saw a rage, a fervid flame you’d never seen ignite in him before. He’d been angry before, yes, but this was something else. You could sense it in the way he rubbed at your back, hands quivering, that not only did his heart break for his motherland and the inhabitants thereof, but a fury boiled deep within him, directed at anyone and anything that had shaken you so. The scowl you’d seen upon his countenance as he glared out the window was terrifying, a true reflection of the burdens on his heart. He’d torn his gaze away from the flames in the distance, planting anxious kisses atop your head, murmuring to you between each.

“I’m so sorry.”

 Another kiss.

“ – pay for this. They _all_ will.”

 Another.

 “ – won’t let anything hurt you. Ever.”  

 You remembered the way the sky roared and crackled in anguish that night, and then a sudden silence, as though the land itself was in pain over the fall of Thunder.

The entire town was in mourning for weeks, yourself included. Though you may have been a mere human living in this realm, it as Thunder himself who had allowed you to be here, who had told you that this place was yours now as well. Runaan assured you that after the incident, no one was regarding you specifically any less because of what had happened, but he understood why you were worried. It was no wonder there was such a divide between humanity and the elves and dragons, not only figuratively but also literally. Your heart went out to the dragon queen, having lost not only her husband, but also their child because of the savagery of some foolish humans.

You later learned that those “foolish humans” were from Katolis, and your heart sank even further into your chest. This was never anything you’d have suspected King Harrow to have been capable of, and yet here the facts stood.

The energy around you felt considerably more somber after that. Even when the wound was no longer still fresh, things did not simply “go back to normal”. After all, how could they?

The time drew nearer that Runaan’s team would depart on a mission of vengeance, a proper eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. You knew his departure would be soon, and you clung to him every moment you could. You savored each kiss, each touch, each tender moment up until the evening he left.

“I wish you didn’t have to do this,” you said as he held you one last time.

“…I know. But it is what must be done.” There was a sadness in his eyes that mixed with determination and a hunger for justice as he spoke.

You’d sworn you wouldn’t cry. This was no different than any other mission he’d embarked on in the past, right? So why were you so apprehensive to let him go? You couldn’t help the tears that trailed down your cheeks.

“Don’t do that, love. Please,” he begged, the lump in his throat becoming more evident. “We will return as soon as the deed has been done. I will come back to you. You have my word.” He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to you. A dagger, retractable much like the weapons the others of his team carried. You looked at him curiously. “I sensed you might need something in case an emergency arose. You’ve trained well and I’m sure you’ll know how to use it. Think of it as part of me being here to watch over you.”

You flipped the weapon in your hands, marveling at the way it was weighted just right for your movements before retracting it and clipping it to your waistband.

“I’ll miss you terribly,” you choked.

He brought his hand to rest against your heart. “I am always with you. Look to the stars when my absence pains you the most, and know that I am just on the other side of those mountains thinking of you just the same.”

You buried your face into his chest, hoping to make this moment last as long as possible, and he held you there. You felt a droplet fall atop your head, followed by another, and then another. You knew he did not want to bid you farewell any more than you did. He kissed the top of your head, holding you as if he could will the moment to freeze in time. The instant he released his hold on you and you two locked eyes, he pulled you back in, this time his lips meeting yours. You were briefly torn between enjoying it while it lasted  and trying to memorize the feel of his lips exactly that you might relive it again and again.

You parted sadly, knowing full well that he had a job that must be done.

Rayla cleared her throat.

“Runaan. It’s time,” she said, looking at you as if to apologize for having to take him away.

You nodded, untangling from his embrace and starting off back to your house. He caught you by the wrist and looked into your eyes one last time and said he loved you. You could do little more than fight back your own sobbing, but he knew what you meant nonetheless.

“Watch the sky for the blood hawk arrow I will send to the queen when the job is done. I _will_ be back.”

He and the others vanished into the night, and loneliness washed over you. You returned to your home, curling up in bed and burrowing into the sheets. They still bore his scent, which helped, but still did not compare to the real thing. His absence was painfully noticeable that night. You could hardly sleep. Thinking back to what he’d said about looking to the stars when you missed him, you climbed out of bed, taking the blanket with you, and leaned against the windowsill as you gazed  out into expanse of the infinite night sky.

You wondered if he was missing you already as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. I know that was short but really really, it was just where the chapter break made the most sense.   
> I hope you've all enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Please feel free to come at me in the comments, or at my writing blog at @nebulous-library on Tumblr. 
> 
> See you in the next adventure, my friends.

**Author's Note:**

> ....Well? Seem like it was worth the wait? 
> 
> Thanks for reading. There will be much more where this came from. I assure you. In the meantime, feel free to comment or come check out my blog @nebulous-library on Tumblr.


End file.
